The present disclosure, for example, relates to a home automation system, and more particularly to operating at least one aspect of the home automation system based, at least in part, on comparing received activity data with a received input regarding a list of predetermined activities.
Home automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Many parents are concerned with how their children spend time, particularly when the parents are not around. A balance of homework, reading, practicing instruments, playing, watching television, doing chores, and the like is desirable, yet parents have difficulty regulating these activities when they are away from the home. Existing monitoring systems may allow for activity tracking via wearable devices, but such systems include a fatal flaw in that, should the child remove the wearable device while the parent is away, the child's activities will no longer be monitored. Furthermore, wearable devices limit activity tracking to only particular activities.